Shadowed Sunriser
by ariel's atlantica
Summary: Sunriser falls ill...and ironically, the antidote lies in a swamp in a small, secluded section of The Pits. Rainbow Brite, with help, is recruited to retrieve the Antidote. Can she get the Antidote to Sunriser in time?


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__**:**__ Well hello everyone! This is my very first story on , so bear with me. I don't know if I'll be able to get all the bold-faced, italics, etc. stuff to work, but I'll sure try. I have to get acquainted with 's method of hosting fiction. I love Rainbow Brite to death, so I'll probably be doing a lot of RB fiction. Anyway, ENJOY! Oh, and if you can, REVIEW FOR ME!_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**:**__ I do not own nor am I affiliated with Rainbow Brite in any way. I also do not own and am not affiliated with DIC._

_**SUMMARY**__**:**__ Sunriser falls ill...and ironically, the antidote lies in a swamp in a small, secluded section of The Pits. Rainbow Brite, with help, is recruited to retrieve the Antidote. Can she get the Antidote to Sunriser in time?_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Rainbow Land that day. The sun was shining brightly down on the Color Castle as per usual, the wind blew sweetly and softly through the trees, and the bugs and the birds all chirped merrily. The atmosphere seemed alive and happy to greet the day. Twink, Rainbow Brite's Sprite, along with the other Sprites, was watching the high mountain, keeping an eye out for Sunriser; the pink horse that kept watch secretly over Rainbow Land.

"There she is!" Twink squeaked loudly and excitedly as Sunriser's head appeared over the ridge.

"Squeak, Squeak!" Romeo, Red Butler's Sprite said.

"But...it looks like something's wrong with her. She's walking, but she's going slowly and sluggish…" Twink said, keeping his eyes on her.

All of the sudden, Sunriser collapsed onto the hard rock of the mountain right under her four pink hooves. Twink immediately broke into a run, the rest of the Sprites at his heels. He was headed not toward Sunriser, but Rainbow Brite's room in the Color Castle. He had to alert her to what happened; surely she would be able to help the poor horse.

"Rainbow, Rainbow!" Twink squealed as he entered her room.

"Ahhhh…yes, Twink?" Rainbow let out a huge yawn.

"Sorry to wake you, Rainbow, but something awful's happened to Sunriser! She collapsed right on the mountain, and she was walking really slow and sluggish before that!"

"Calm down, Twink, I'll get to Sunriser. First I need Starlite!"

Not ten seconds later, Starlite came entered the room in a trot. His multi-colored mane and tail flashed beautifully in the large amount of sunlight that made its way through Rainbow's window.

"You called, Rainbow?"

"Yes I did, Starlite. Sunriser's fallen down on the mountain, we need to go see about her."

"Of course. Hop on Rainbow, Twink."

With one push of his powerful legs, Starlite galloped up out of the ceiling of the room, to the top of the Color Castle, and up to the rainbow that Rainbow Brite had produced from her Color Belt. They didn't have to go far, and after only a few minutes they reached the mountainside where Sunriser lay, immobilized and eyes closed.

"Oh no, Rainbow. Sunriser looks bad," Starlite said.

"She does. Hmmm...I'll need Star Sprinkles. Twink, alert the Color Kids. Tell them I need Star Sprinkles from each of them, as many as they can carry!"

"Right, Rainbow. Be back in a flash!"

A short while later when Twink returned and the Color Kids had brought their Star Sprinkles, Rainbow worked her ever-lasting magic. After examining Sunriser thoroughly, Rainbow discovered that she had an illness curable with only one antidote. It was not going to be an easy task, however, to retrieve this antidote. It was located in a single, secluded swamp in the depths of the gloomiest place known to Rainbow Land; The Pits.

"Starlite, I'll need help. I can cure Sunriser, but the antidote is in The Pits."

"I'll help as much as I can, Rainbow. I hate The Pits, but I won't sit by and watch a good friend die."

"Good. But you're not the only help I'll need. I could use outside help too. We have to go to Earth and get Brian; he can come with us."

"What about me, Rainbow?" Red Butler piped up, trying to be an involved helper as usual.

"No, Red. You have an even more important job; watch over Rainbow Land while I'm gone. Keep watch over the Star Sprinkles, in case I need them. Oh, and Twink, I have an idea for someone else we can bring. Krys!"

"Yeah, Krys can help! He doesn't know The Pits, but he's certainly capable. He helped save Spectra," Twink said excitedly.

"Well then, it's settled. Starlite, you and I will go to Earth and get Brian. Twink, you alert Krys and see if he'll help. Come on, Starlite!"

Once again, Starlite demonstrated his amazing power as he bounded onto the rainbow produced from Rainbow's Color Belt. Headed toward Earth, Starlite galloped a powerful gallop as he flew from Rainbow Land, past the beginning of The Pits, and into space. It was a lovely, huge blue-green ball of life. Rainbow wouldn't have much trouble finding Brian; she'd been to his part of the world many times.

"Hi, Brian!" Rainbow greeted as she approached him on his newspaper route.

"Hi, Rainbow! It's great to see you again." He stopped his bicycle and waved a big wave.

"It's good to see you too, Brian. Unfortunately, I'm not here just for a visit. We need your help."

"Sure, Rainbow, anything."

"A horse, Sunriser, is really sick. I'' not exactly sure how she got sick, but I know she needs an antidote, and we can only find it in The Pits. And as I'm sure you know, in The Pits I'll need all the help I can get."

"You got it, Rainbow. Of course I'll help. I just finished my last house!"

"Excellent! Let's get back to Rainbow Land," Rainbow said.

Making sure everything was in order and putting his bike by a tree in his yard, Brian climbed on Starlite's back behind Rainbow in front of Twink and they made their way back to Rainbow Land.

When Rainbow, Starlite, Twink and Brian reached Rainbow Land once again, Twink was bouncing energetically in front of the Color Castle. The Color Kids surrounded him, all accompanied by their corresponding Sprites. Standing next to Twink, arms crossed across his chest, helmet down and a serious look on his face, his trusty steed On-X next to him, was Krys.

"Hi, Krys!"

"Hi, Rainbow. I see you're still the big girl on campus."

"I sure am, Krys. And I'm glad to see you've decided to help! Sunriser will thank you."

"Your Twink showed her to me; she does look bad. We should get going."

"I still don't understand why I can't go with you, Rainbow," Red Butler piped in yet again.

"Red, I already told you. We need someone to watch over Rainbow Land while I'm gone."

"Why can't Buddy look after Rainbow Land? He did before."

"Because, Red, we don't need your help in The Pits we need your help here. It's an honor to be the ruler of Rainbow Land for a day, don't you think?"

"I guess so, Rainbow."

"Good. Now, Krys, Twink, Brian, and Starlite, come with me; we're heading into The Pits. Red, guard Rainbow Land well. Color Kids, be at the ready in case we need Star Sprinkles."

"Okay, Rainbow!" LaLa Orange said happily.

"We're with you, Rainbow!" Patty O'Green shouted.

Rainbow climbed onto Starlite, and Twink and Brian climbed on behind her while Krys mounted On-X. Rainbow pressed a button on her Color Belt and a rainbow appeared directly at Starlite's hooves. The Color Kids bidding a final cheery farewell, Starlite bounded onto the rainbow with On-X and Krys flying in close proximity. Rainbow Land became smaller and smaller and Rainbow and her friends drew ever closer to The Pits.

The Pits were relatively close to Rainbow Land (seeing as Rainbow Land itself used to be quite similar to The Pits), so it wasn't a long journey. Starlite continued to pump his magnificent legs as fast as they would go in entering the murk of The Pits, and On-X rode right alongside the rainbow Starlite flew on.

"All right, we've reached The Pits. Now where to?" Krys said.

"We head straight this way until we get to the rapids. I'll check where we go next from there," Rainbow said.

And so the posse walked on. They walked for Starlite's sake; they had to conserve his energy for a more serious situation. Little did they know, however, that as they passed Murky and Lurky's lair, they were being watched.

* * *

**INSIDE MURKY AND LURKY'S LAIR**

* * *

"LURKY! Get over here!" Murky Dismal yelled.

"Uh, yeah, Murky?"

"Look in this telescope, and tell me if you see who I think I see."

"Ummm...if you see Rainbow Brite, then yeah!"

"I thought so. What's that Rainbow Brat doing in The Pits?"

"I don't know Murky. Why don't you ask her?"

"I can't just _ask_ her you nincompoop! Why would I just go waltzing up to Rainbow Brite? Besides, this is an excellent opportunity to throttle her!"

"Why throttle, Murky? What is throttle anyway?" Lurky asked confused.

"Because! Don't ask questions, kangaroo brain. Get the Grunge Buggy ready; we're going after that brat and her friends. We'll catch her this time."

* * *

**BACK TO RAINBOW BRITE AND FRIENDS**

* * *

"Rainbow, how much further?" Starlite asked, exhausted.

"I'm sorry Starlite; I know this journey's hard for you. I know it's The Pits and all, but...I suppose we can take a rest."

"Are you sure, Rainbow? Girls don't always have the best ideas..."

"Krys, I'd appreciate it if you would stop acting like that toward me. It's not getting us anywhere. Besides, I think we could all use a rest."

Just then a putt-putt noise could be heard nearby. Soon, Murky and Lurky's Grunge Buggy came sweeping past their resting place, Lurky in the driver's seat and Murky in the garbage can passenger's seat next to him.

"Hello, Rainbow! I see you decided to drop by my humble abode!"

"You mean The Pits? I'd hardly call The Pits humble," Starlite said.

"What do you want, Murky?" Rainbow said threateningly.

"What do I ever want? To destroy you, Rainbow Brite, and your Rainbow Land! And since you so conveniently decided to visit, I've got my chance. Lurky!"

"Yeah, Murky?"

"You know _what_, imbecile! The gas! Spray the gas!"

"I dunno, Murky..."

"JUST DO IT!" Murky yelled.

"I think I left the gas back at the lab, Murky!"

"You idiot! Come on, we're going back to get the gas. We'll be back, Rainbow Brite!"

With one more putt-putt from the Grunge Buggy, Murky and Lurky rode back to their lair, leaving Rainbow and her friends in a cloud of smoke. Coughing, they all stood up and decided that they'd had a long enough rest.

"This isn't going well, Rainbow," Starlite said.

"Just a minor setback Starlite; nothing to worry about."

"Well, this is The Pits. Who knows what else we might run into!" Twink said, a certain nervousness in his voice.

"We'll be fine, Twink. Let's go!" Rainbow said.

So the group pressed on. Obstacles were plentiful in The Pits, but none too great for Rainbow Brite. When they came to the rapids in The Pits, Rainbow sent word back to Rainbow Land; Red Butler and Buddy Blue rounded up the rest of the Color Kids and headed to the Color Castle. They gathered as many Star Sprinkles as they could and tossed them into the Rainbow River, thereby creating a hard surface for the group to walk on.

And every minute that passed with Rainbow and the group trekking through The Pits, Sunriser slipped further and further from health. All of the Color Kids remained at their positions in the Color Castle along with their Sprites; all except Patty O'Green and LaLa Orange, who stayed behind with Sunrise on the mountain to monitor her condition.

Meanwhile, back in The Pits Rainbow Brite and the group were drawing ever closer to their goal. After a day's journey, the party decided to rest again. Although they realized they could be putting themselves in danger again, Rainbow felt both Starlite and Twink needed another break from the climbing, trudging, and the overall dreary atmosphere of The Pits.

"Hello again, my friends!" Murky said menacingly as he approached the party once more; this time with his malevolent gas.

"What do you want this time, Murky?" Rainbow said.

"The same as the last time and every other time, Rainbow; to destroy you, Rainbow Land, and colors everywhere! Ahhhahaha! Lurky, get the gas!"

"Right." Lurky said as he went to the Grunge Buggy, reached inside, and pulled out a small deep purple glass vile.

"Murky, we're on a mission. We don't have time for this," Rainbow said.

"Quiet, you brat. Prepare to be defeated, Rainbow Brite!"

With this, Murky took the glass vile from Lurky and threw it to the ground by Rainbow Brite's feet. Within seconds the entire party was covered in a cloud of purplish, thick smoke. Murky grabbed the bottle he'd earlier kept the Monstromurk in and placed it directly in front on Rainbow's eyes, trapping her inside once again.

"Haha! I've finally caught Rainbow Brite! Back to the lab, Lurky!"

"Right."

Murky and Lurky hopped in the Grunge Buggy and raced back to their laboratory, near the Rainbow Land end of The Pits. Starlite, Twink, Krys, and Brian were just beginning to stir...and just beginning to realize that Rainbow was gone. Getting to their feet, Twink and Brian climbed onto Starlite's back and Krys lifted himself onto On-X.

"We've got to save Rainbow! We can't get the antidote without her!" Twink squeaked importantly.

"You're right, Twink. Let's go!" Starlite agreed.

Starlite ran as fast as he could through the treacherous Pits, and On-X flew directly above them. Approaching Murky's lab, they crept quietly to the open window on the Rainbow Land side and listened closely to where Rainbow might be.

"With Rainbow Brite in my clutches, it'll soon be the end of all colors everywhere."

"But Murky, don't you think Rainbow Brite's friends will come after her?"

"Let them try. They'll never get into this lab."

He spoke too soon. As soon as he stopped speaking Starlite, Brian, Twink, Krys, and On-X came bursting through the window they'd been watching from. Starlite galloped into a few tables knocking them to the ground, and On-X lit a few tables on fire with the rockets on his feet. While Starlite, Krys, Brian, and On-X created a (unplanned, of course) diversion, Twink ran to the table where Murky was keeping Rainbow Brite and grabbed the bottle. He uncorked it and Rainbow came pouring out in a cloud of multi-colored smoke.

"Thanks, Twink. Now let's get out of here and get that antidote!"

"Rainbow! You're okay!"

"Of course I am, Krys. Now we've got to get to that antidote."

Rainbow, Brian, and Twink climbed on Starlite's back and Krys mounted On-X. They sped out of the door and in the direction they'd been traveling in. They reached the secluded swamp in a surprisingly short amount of time. Starlite had built up extra amount of adrenaline (which he didn't know he had) and was able to fly on the rainbow most of the way.

The swamp water was thick, gooey, and brown, but it seemed to give off a strange glow. Rainbow scooped a little up into a small glass vile that they'd brought along, corked it again, and then mounted Starlite once more.

"Back to Rainbow Land. Let's go!" Rainbow commanded.

Starlite raced as fast as The Pits would let him. Sunriser and the time they'd taken getting the antidote and Murky interrupting them stayed on his mind the whole time. Reaching the brightness and color of Rainbow Land once again, they stopped not at the Color Castle, but headed straight to the mountain side.

"Thank the light, Rainbow's back!" Patty O'Green said excitedly as Starlite came to a halt.

"Sunriser really needs that antidote, and quickly!" replied LaLa Orange.

Kneeling to Sunriser, Rainbow let her sip some of the antidote through the vile. Instantly, her health seemed to improve. Her color returned slightly and her tail and mane darkened in pink. The white heart on her forehead also began to glow brightly. She sat up in a semi-kneel but didn't stand up, not wanting to push herself to far too quickly.

"Yay, Sunriser's okay!" Twink squeaked excitedly.

"I knew she would be!" Canary Yellow cheered.

Back in The Pits, however, Murky watched Rainbow Brite, Starlite, the Color Kids, and the Sprites celebrate Sunriser's recovery. Disappointed at his millionth failure to annihilate Rainbow Brite, he looked down on the scene in disgust.

"Urrgg I'll get you yet, Rainbow Brite!"

The celebration continued in Rainbow Land as the Color Kids and the Sprites merrily danced around and rooted for Rainbow Brite's victory. Sunriser thanked Rainbow kindly for her efforts, and Rainbow gave her a humble "you're welcome" pat. All was well again in Rainbow Land, until the next time some jealous villain decided to try and wipe it out.


End file.
